


Just Right:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Just Right Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abandonment, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, General, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Risks, Romance, Slash, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve believes that he is not good for Danny, & with the Shelbourne, & Wo Fat Drama, He thinks that he is right, What does Danny have to say about that?, Stay Tuned, & Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my <b><i>Just Right</i></b> series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right:

*Summary: Steve believes that he is not good for Danny, & with the Shelbourne, & Wo Fat Drama, He thinks that he is right, What does Danny have to say about that?, Stay Tuned, & Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my **_Just Right_** series!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was in a mood, & having a bad day, cause everything in his life was turning to shit, He had the hots for his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, but he couldn't do a thing about it, cause it's risky. He had his mother coming back from the dead, That was difficult, plus it brought too much drama, & hurt, along with the issues, that he had. He told Danny, that they had no chance, as a couple, But that didn't stop the detective from being persistent.

 

Danny went to Steve's house, cause he will not be turned away from his stubborn ass partner, He loves him with all of his heart. The Blond knew that something else was bothering him, & he intends on finding out, He found the object of his desires in his usual spot, in his chair, by the edge of the ocean, & He made his in his usual stride, & he will keep him there, if he has to. He would be damned, if he loses the best thing of his life, & let him go forever. "Steve ?", He calls out, so he doesn't scare off his partner, & potential lover.

 

"Danny, I told you, I don't want to talk about this anymore with you, Go home, okay ?, Please just go, Before it even gets harder", The Blond wasn't leaving til he gets the answers that he was looking for, "No, I want to know why you are throwing the best possible future away for yourself, & us, I want to know the real reason !", The Loudmouth Man exclaimed in sudden anger, "It's Wo Fat....", He began to say, but he was cut off by the blond, "Bullshit, It's not Wo Fat or Shelbourne, I want the truth, What's the truth, Damn it ? !", He exclaimed in anger once again.

 

It's Steve's turn to blow now, "You want to know ?, You wanna break me down, THE TRUTH IS I AM SCARED OF LOSING YOU, THE KIDS, EVERYTHING THAT WE HAVE !!!!", He suddenly broke down, "I am afraid that you would leave me unexpectantly, Danno, That thought hurts so bad, It's so bad Danno", He said, as he composed himself, & he said with a sadder look, "I am sorry, I am so sorry for how I was treating you", Danny just fused his mouth with the hot brunette's, cause it felt just right to do so & the former seal just let him take charge of the situation, cause he was tired for once, & he didn't want to do it anymore at that moment.

 

The need for air had became important, so they broke the kiss, & calmed themselves down, "God, Baby, I am scared too, But we have to take risks, or otherwise we would be asking ourselves, "What if it could be ?", Steve nodded, that he understood. Then Danny said, "I love you so much, I would fight anyone or anything tooth & nail, if I was taken away from you, You have me for life, For Life, That's something, Hell, You had me for six years, Even, When we first met", Steve said with a smile, "Yeah, That's true", The Blond & Steve looked down at between their bodies, & Danny was caressing & teasing his along, & making his cock, sensitive. "I think we should take this inside, Super Seal", as he shoved his hand down his lover's cargo pants. The Navy Seal groaned, & said, "Good idea," & they raced each other inside of the house.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
